Eugen Katsuragi
'Eugen Katsuragi '''also know as '''Eugen Couteau '''is a major characters in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings ''Storyline. She is a minor character in the storyline as whole but was the first significant female character to introduce the true plot of the story. She is appears a secondary character in the ''season 1 of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA ''and is the main protagonist of the upcoming "''LOTM: Sword of Kings Stories - Eugen", a storyline explaining her past. She is Katarina Couteau's non-biological sister, and is the biological daughter of Couteau Family's parents. She was raised by Judith and Hiku Katsuragi after her biological parents gave her to another family because there were no conditions to create a second child. Later, in season 2 of Saga AA, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker revealed that she was working to Chronos Empire as a spy to protect La Folia Rihavein from Eckidina KnightWalker, that's why she knew that Katarina was getting target by KnightWalker Family. Personality Eugen has a cheerful and playful personality. She is in a sports club. Eugen is unaware of the incidents involving her sister and her friend, Rentaro. Eugen is good at cooking and is an avid cat lover. She is very chatty with people she likes, such as her sister or La Folia. She sometimes seems to lacks the ability to read to mood. An example of this was when Yumi kissed Kojou in the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings Storie - Eugen, she seemed to be only excited and curious about it not at all considering the predicament of her friend among the angry stares of Shashanoo, Kirasaka, and Asagi who were all jealous. She also has a certain dislike to Aki Honda, due to an earlier incident where she attacked her sister. She also has a tendency to address her family members by their names. Quotes *''Ehh, I'm a lucky girl? Nothing of that sort! I'm bad at stuff like the shallows, after all...'' *''Admiraal! Is it the Rhine Exercise? ...Ah.. So I was mistaken.. It's okay! I'll still work hard! Leave it to me!'' *''Oh! You surprised me! ..Ah, yes! Setting off!'' *''Oh!... Alright! Prinz Eugen, Sortieing! (Kai)'' Gallery 0ee621d08c50cd15770adadee75515c9.png 1d312fa951823c1b4af493f577312c55.png 42edd29f84bcb193ca9d64bd08eb7609.jpg 90d885a4810bae8f78f539a61ae077c1.jpg 90f2c892166d5f07c9934f483fbafe79.jpg 5QvXp3f.jpg 158114f9a8bc9384097a4c95a4d2672a.jpg d586bb74e386eb5655077635fd7cf77a.png e0d7d253995844163bd302bf7ec82132.png imagehyjun.jpg Prinz.Eugen.(Kantai.Collection).240.1850518.jpg Prinz.Eugen.(Kantai.Collection).600.1814227.jpg Prinz.Eugen.(Kantai.Collection).full.1817400.jpg sample-1d38c9895de5f7d5114f71412343349c.jpg sample-22c9e3663983faa257c8ec04fb190d11.jpg sample-585bf7718983c49df0bd32381789e3e8.jpg sample-503163f5ff8fee6e19e944eab3862b7e.jpg sample-cc61d1fa1726ac7f55367d2cb279122c.jpg tumblr_nuaa7ke5431uvmydqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o3326b6om01sf8uvao1_500.jpg Want_some_salt.jpg Trivia *Her name translates to 'Prince Eugene'. **It's for Prince Eugene of Savoy, one of the most important Field Marshals in the history of the Austrian military. He served the Habsburg Monarchy during the late 17th & early 18th century. **Eugene is derived from the Greek word ευγενης (eugenēs), or 'noble'. Literally, it means "well-born". Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Main Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Sister of Hero Category:Bond Protectors Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Abuse Victims Category:Neutral Good Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Sane Characters Category:Good Counterparts Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Nicest Characters Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Woobies Category:Ladettes Category:Cute Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Funniest Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Military Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Fettered Characters Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Amazons Category:Survivalists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Chronos Empire Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Soldiers Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:The Heart Category:Guest Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gun Users Category:Animal Lover Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Ghosts Category:Spirit Guide Category:Team Witness members Category:Sibling Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Animated characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Couteau Family Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Saved Souls Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings